Unexpected
by Ligerlilly
Summary: This is Korra's story of how things you never anticipate to happen can happen. Korra hated Tahno with a passion, but then after Amon's raid on the probending arena, she sees him in a new light, changing the course of her fate.


**Chapter One**

**This is Korra's story of how things you never anticipate to happen can happen. Korra hated Tahno with a passion, but then after Amon's raid on the probending arena, she sees him in a new light, changing the course of her fate.**

When I first met Tahno, I thought I had hated him. Bolin and I were enjoying a nice Southern Water Tribe meal on our date-thingy (I don't want to get into deal because we all know how it turned out) and I noticed someone across the restaurant was staring at me. It was a teenager boy with two girls hanging off him. Other shred their table, laughing seemingly at their own good fortune. He had black hair that was styled in a stupid manner and ice blue eyes that made contact with mine.

I knew that it was no curious or friendly glance. His eyes were cold and judging. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and the food in my mouth turned sour.

"Who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?" I asked Bolin, who had yet to notice our spectator. I was still maintaining eye contact with the creeper, who in turn kept staring back at me. He paused from eating and looked around and saw the teen. Bolin quickly turned his head back around, wearing a terrified look upon his face.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats. reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact!" Bolin ducked his head down and tried to focus on the food, wanting me to do the same, but I wasn't about to let some pompous prick get away with staring me down. I meet his gaze with a glare, challenging him to come over.

Tahno took the dare. He smiled, obviously assured I know knew who he was, as I'm sure he knew who I was. His cronies noticed our glaring match, and started laughing at me. With a signal, they rose and approached our table.

"Uh oh. Here he comes. Don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude." Bolin warned. He watch Tahno wearily as he and his cronies approached. But once they got closer Bolin panicked and once again went back to his food.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fireferrets. Probending's saddest excuse fore a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament?" Tahno asked, his voice deep and spiteful. "Especially you, Avatar." He gestured at me.

I scoffed at him. I couldn't believe this guy. Every fiber of my being wanted to beat him up.

"You know," he continued, leaning in closer to me, "If you want to learn how a real probender bends, I could give you some private lessons." His arm was around my back and his face was uncomfortably close to mine. Spirits, this guy pissed me off.

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" I replied, standing up. I glared into his ice-cold ice blue eyes, and they gazed back. He wore a smug smirk upon his face, which was just another thing that ignited my furry. This guy was so sure of himself. He wanted to mess with me, tweak with my mind.

"Go for it." He goaded. "I'll give you the first shot." So close. I was so close to taking him up on that offer but Bolin interceded.

"Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. You hit him, we're out of the tournament."

I was torn. I could let this prissy pretty boy get away with being a jerk, but I couldn't be why we couldn't compete in the finals. The tension in the room was unbearable, and I knew one way or another I was going to act. An idea popped into my head. I lifted up my fist. Tahno smiled wider, thinking he had won, but then my fist went to my mouth and I whistled loudly with my fingers.

My polardog burst through the window right behind me and roared, scaring the daylights out of Tahno. That pretty boy backed up, crashing into his friends, and losing his cool with a yelp before he found balance and collected himself. He put the smirk back on his face and signaled for his group to leave.

Though I laughed about it, winning the battle, I was still angry at Tahno and knew I had not yet won the war. His group was sure to make it to the finals, and if I had anything to do with it we'd make it right there with them.

Yes, that was how I first met him. I had no idea what was going to happened between us at that moment, and it is better that I didn't know because I'd need that drive to defeat him to get to this point that I am at today.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'd hate to admit it, but I though about Tahno a lot in the following days. About as often as I thought about Mako. Not in the same way, of course. Tahno I though about purely for the purpose of focusing on my target. Instead of Amon looking at me as I slept I felt those ice blue eyes watching me, haunting my dreams.

Mako danced around in my thoughts. Every time I saw him with Asami I felt sick and felt the sharp pang or rejection that I had hidden so easily when I confessed my crush and he turned me down. Seeing him flirting with Asami hurt, so I went out with Bolin in hopes to escape the feeling of being unwanted.

Now a whole mess existed and it was entirely my fault. Well, not completely my fault. Mako was too stubborn to admit he liked me, and when he finally did he still chose Asami over me. He claimed it was for the sake of the team and friendship, but that didn't stop my heart from feeling like it got beaten up a thousand times. Bolin didn't seem to be doing much better.

Bolin was an innocent that got caught in the crossfire. He was a great friend, very funny, and, yeah, handsome, but I just didn't like him that way.

This crazy love triangle (square, I guess, if you count Asami…) messed up our groove. As a team we were out of synch. We barely held on in our matches, and training sessions were both silent and tense, or complete shouting matches. Finally after winning by a thread (thanks to me, not that I'm asking for glory or compliments or anything) we managed to resolve our differences… for the most part. I apologized to Bolin and accepted Mako and Asami. But then Tahno appeared again, making my heart jump, with fear and anger of course.

He and his team brutally beat up their last oppositions between them, us, and the finals. His eye devoured me as he cockily strutted off the platform and out of the room. Blood flushed to my cheeks and my hands clenched into fists. I was ready to meet him in the arena, and maybe get him off my mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My story picks up again at the beginning of the championship match in the probending arena. While Pabu did an adorable performance for the Fireferrets ("Future Industries Fireferrets" I guess), I am not going to lie. Those freaking Wolfbats had an amazing display. Fireworks couple with badass costumes. Their wolfbat masks were so realistic Pabu freaked and ran to Bolin for cover. The howls were really cool, but you'll never catch me admitting that aloud. Never.

When they through off their capes and masks Tahno smirked in my direction before waving to the raging crowd. My blood boiled and I prepared for the bell, ready to get this over with.

With a ding it all began. The fighting was fast, hard, and full of heat. We fought as well as them but the judges were completely biased. Someone had to have paid them off. I had a pretty good theory at the time as to who had done it at the time. The judges called none of their fouls and sided with the Wolfbats on all controversial calls. If it had been a fair fight we would have won.

I wanted to get even and cheat back, but Mako pointed out that the judges would call us on it, so we'd have to try our best being honest. Round one, we were devastated, but round two came down to a one on one.

We won the coin toss, and I volunteered to take on Tahno. Standing face to face sent shivers up my spine, but I toughed it out and stood tall as the platform raised. Tahno tried to psych me out, but his pretty-headed mind games wouldn't phase me. He was overconfident in his ability, so when the bell dinged I lunged suddenly and took him by surprise.

I unleashed all my frustration he has caused me for the past few days. Using only legal moves and just a step below what is considered as unnecessary roughness, I kicked Tahno's butt, for better lack of words. It was very satisfying.

Round Three started, and Tahno let out his full force of furry. It was like a hurricane. He whipped water everywhere with expert precision. I would have been impressed if I hadn't been in such a competitive mood. We held the best we could, but with the judges completely against us, we could only last so long.

It happened so fast. One moment I was on the platform, the next I plunged head first into the water below. I sunk deep, not wanting to go back up and face defeat. I knew Mako and Bolin were right there in the water with me. The match was lost, and all our hard work was for nothing.

Tahno and his Wolfbats had beaten us. Maybe now he would stop floating around in my mind, but even now his self-righteous smirk wa sbruned in my eyes. With a huff, I swam for the surface, in time to hear the announcement of the winners. Mako and Bolin bobbed in the water beside me. We exchanged glances and let out a collective sigh.

I swam over to Bolin and gave him a hug, and smiled at him. Sure we lost, but at least we had fun. I flashed a smile at Mako, too. Even though we weren't together, I was glad I had the chance to get closer to him. I guess it was one of those "better to have loved and lost" cliché experiences. I sawm over and hugged him to. He hugged back, relunctantly at first, but then warmly. A true friendship hug.

Everything was back to normal, officially.

But that was when the screams began.

**A/n: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! This story will follow he plot of the Legend of Korra, but with Tahno as the main love interest. I will update it as each episode comes out, but this will not be a summary plus Tahno added in of the plot of each episode. I will mainly focus on scenes with Korra and Tahno, and add in original scenes, with fluff, adventures, and stuff.**

**Following the episodes is only for now. I may branch off and write my own ending, but it's too early to tell. But the bottom line is this is a KorraxTahno love story. Yes.**


End file.
